WInter Rapids
by kselzer
Summary: A lonely stretch of road, a wreck, and a chance meeting will bring two people who have lived in the same town for years but have never seen each other closer together. But is this winter dream meant to last with the spring thaw? All human.
1. The Shock of Cold

WINTER RAPIDS CHP 1

I was losing control. The back roads of Forks, Washington at night, in the middle of the winter are never safe to be traveling on, much less when you are someone like me, an accident prone klutz. I was on my way home from La Push, spending the holidays with my closest friends. They had offered to put me up at their house but that would have meant putting my best friend out of his room and I wouldn't do that to him, especially with his height and most defiantly not during the holidays. No, I would just drive home. My warm bed was calling to me and I was pushing my beat up truck to its limits, something I should have never done even on a good day. I was crossing the river when I hit a patch of black ice causing my truck to fishtail, go through the guard rail and into the freezing cold of the rushing river below.

I have always been a good swimmer. I fall and trip over nothing but air on land but in the water I am like a mermaid, graceful and elegant. The water was my home no matter the weather, especially in a town like this where it rains almost every day.

This day the water was not my friend. There had been a bad storm a few hours before so the water levels were running high, the temperature was dropping, getting closer to the freezing point. Luckily my father, the chief of police, had taught me how to get out of situations like this so I knew I needed to kick out my window and get out before it was completely submerged. Unfortunately the river was uncooperative and kept sending me back under before I could fill my lungs up. I struck out towards shore but fighting against these rapids was almost useless.

One of the times my head rose above water I saw headlights coming around the bend in the road. I immediately started screaming for help, praying that they would see the broken guard rail and would get out to investigate. Luck must have been with me for the car stopped and someone got out. I increased the volume of my cries praying they could find someway to help me. I did not mean for them to jump in after me but I will forever be eternally grateful. If this person had not jumped in, I never would have made it; my strength was already waning and was gone by the time they reached me and pulled me to the shore.

"Miss, can you hear me?"

"C…c…cold."

"Let's get you warm shall we?"

All I could do was nod, my teeth chattering together. With this he picked me up and swiftly carried me to his car. All I could make out was the paint color, silver. After setting me in the passenger's seat, he swiftly got in the car, started the heat, and began the drive to where I knew not.

"My name is Edward. I haven't seen you around here before, are you new?"

"N…no. My n…name is B…b…Bella Swan, the chiefs daughter."

"How long have you lived here Bella?"

"F…for…forever. My m…mom left when I w…was two. I k…k…keep to myself. I work in the p…public library. W…what about y…y…you?"

"Well, my dad moved us here when I was like twelve. He took up a position in the hospital and my mom is an interior designer. When they found they couldn't have kids they started adopting. They both have plenty of money and are very loving so the adoption agencies love them. They adopted me first and then the rest of my siblings came soon after."

"H…How many s…s…siblings do you have?"  
"There are four of them. Rose and Jasper are brother and sister and Alice and Emmett are brother and sister. Rose and Em are engaged and so are Ali and Jazz."

"Wow. Umm, where are we g…going?"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know the way to your house and mine was only a few minutes away so I thought we could go there and get you warm, if that's alright with you of course."

"P…Perfectly fine. J…Just need warmth."


	2. An Angel Descends

A/N I am still working on SHOT I just had this dream that wanted to be written. They are both still in progress. OH, forgot this in chapter 1 but I don't own twilight or the characters to any of my stories just the plot and suspense. Okay on to chapter 2. If ya'll haven't noticed I like to write in multiple views. If this bothers ya'll or you would rather see a chapter in a certain persons perspective please let me know. Not every chapter will overlap in their timeline, just the ones I feel are necessary.

EPOV

I can not wait to get home. It has been such a long holiday and I know the others are out doing their thing giving me the house to myself. Awesome, that means I can play my piano in peace.

I really hate this bridge I always feel like I am going to fall…wait, the guard rail's broken. I wonder what happened. Was that a scream? I pull over and shut off the engine. Yep, definite scream. I quickly get out and rush to the side. I see a body flailing about screaming, attempting to get to the side but the rapids are too much. I quickly shed my jacket shoes, and socks, jumping over the side and quickly setting out for the person. I reach them in no time and begin dragging them back to shore. I seemed to have reached them just in time because when I slip my arms around their slim frame they go limp, like they have been battling the rapids for some time.

I finally reach the side and see that it is a woman around my age with beautiful, long, chocolate hair, pale skin and ruby lips. When I finally get her awake I see brown eyes a soul could get lost in. Hearing her speak I feel as if the angels have come down from heaven and brought me an angel. Seeing her shiver, I quickly get her to the car and into the heat. Learning her name, I cannot believe we have never met before. The school is so small and the town itself barely has a population. Oh, well, the Lord has smiled upon me to get to know her now and I plan to take full advantage of that.

My home is much closer than hers is so I plan to go there. The quicker I get her warmed the better. Just hearing her having a hard time speaking let alone watching her convulse every few seconds has me feeling hatred towards the weather and sympathy for this fallen angel.

Upon reaching my home, I quickly rush her inside and get a warm, bubble bath going. I lay out some clothes and a towel for her to use and step outside so she may attend to her business. Hearing her splash around I wish I were in there with her. I have never believed in love at first sight but this comes just about as close as you can get. We have barley carried on a conversation and I already feel things for her, which I have never felt before. I heard my family's car's pull up so I went to the door to meet them.

"Hey Edwardo"

"Hey Em, so how was everything guys?"

"Awestastic, you missed an amazing movie y…"

"Edward, why is the bath water running?"

"Oh, yeah, okay so on my way home I was crossing that old bridge, you know the one coming from La Push and I saw the guard rail broken so I got out to see the problem when I heard screams coming from the river. I saw someone down there getting ready to drown so I jumped in and pulled them out. Turns out it was the late chiefs daughter. Our house is closer than hers and she was shivering so much I was scared she would get hypothermia so I brought her back here to get warm. We just got back like five minutes ago and she just got in to the tub."

"So, let me get this straight, Edward, the man we thought would never have somebody, brings a girl, not just any girl but the chiefs daughter to our house; the same girl who is now naked in his bathroom taking a hot bath after being heroically rescued by our Edward."

"Yes, Emmett, Bella Swan was convulsing and couldn't speak because she was so cold so I brought her here to a house that was a good ten minutes closer and happens to have a doctor living in it."

"Well, I guess I better check her when she gets done with her bath and of course she is always welcome her tonight so there are no more accidents."

"Thank you Carlisle. I am just going to go up so when she gets done she doesn't think she's been abandoned. I'll bring her down as soon as she gets out."

Everyone Else's POV

Oh my god the loner has finally found someone.

"Carlisle, he isn't alone any more."

"Honey, lets not get carried away. He only brought her here out of concern."

"No he didn't. Didn't you see his face dad?"

"What do you mean Alice?"

"The look on his face, it's the same one we all have when we look at our love's. He's fallen for her, hard. Besides I remember Bella from school. She was always by herself, good grades, didn't party, wanted to read and listen to her ipod more than converse with others. She's exactly like Edward. Besides, she is an awesome swimmer and pianoist."

"How do you know about the piano and swimming Alice?"

"During gym she always gets excused to go swim. I followed her one day just to see what she was doing and she can swim man. She might trip over thin air but in the water she's beautiful. The piano, well I was walking down the music hall on one of my breaks when I heard this beautiful melody playing. I stopped to listen thinking it might be Edward but when I looked in it was Bella. Her hands were just flowing across the keys, her head was bent down and her eyes were closed. There was so much passion, it reminded me of when Edward plays."

"Well, they do seem suited for each other. Let's just let it play out for now though."

A/N

Bella: Why am I always the damsel in distress? Even Alice says I am a good swimmer.

Me: Yeah, but it's the only way I could get you two to meet. In this story at least. Besides you swam for a while on your own. You just didn't have enough arm strength. You know girls have more leg strength then arm strength.

Bella: Yeah I know that but it doesn't mean I couldn't have saved myself.

Edward: I liked saving you. Holding you in my arms was just amazing.

Bella: I was dripping wet and shaking like a leaf!

Edward: That just means I get to warm you up! Do I get to warm her up in the next chapter?

Me: That's for me to know and you to find out.


	3. Overwhelmed

AN I am so sorry for the long wait. I'm at work for the rest of the summer where internet service is spotty at best. It might be a while depending on when I get service to when I can update. Be assured I am still writing on my breaks so there might be multiple updates on the same day.

Oops, just realized I never told you their ages. Well Bella, Edward, and Alice are 18 and getting ready to graduate high school in May. Emmett, Rose, and Jasper are 19, going to college in Seattle and are currently on winter break.

Ha, I seem to keep forgetting things, this story is all human.

BPOV

The shower felt wonderful and getting warm felt like going to heaven. The smell of his clothes though…no words can describe. If this is what his clothes smelt like I can't even imagine what he smells like. I was off in fantasy land when I heard someone enter the room. I was curled up on the couch facing the window, which took up one whole wall and was reluctant to change positions. Instead I chose to pretend to be a sleep, hopefully I would be left alone but I knew deep down that this would not occur.

Hence, I was greatly surprised when I felt the couch shift and a soft, though large, hand to start running its fingers through my hair. I gave an involuntary sound of pleasure and felt the fingers cease their movement though the hand stayed in place.

"Bella? Are you awake? My family is home and was wondering if they could meet you."

I was reluctant to do so. I have never really got along with people my own age and my story is not one I like to tell strangers. Although, they have let me into their household so, as is my nature I quickly nodded my head.

"That sounds wonderful Edward."

He quickly drags me from his room and tows me downstairs. On the way every time I trip because of his speed his hands find their way to my waist, sending a shock of pleasure up my spine. Upon completion of the stairs, a small achievement in my eyes, I am dragged around the corner into a room filled with pale faces and white furniture. All eyes seem to land on me immediately and my blush begins to make its usual appearance.

A man who can be no older than thirty steps out first raising his hand in order to shake mine.

"Hello my name is Carlisle," taking a step back and pointing to the rest of the family, "you have already met Edward, this is my wife Esme, my daughter Alice who goes to school with you as well, her boyfriend Jasper, Rosalie and her boyfriend Emmett, all three who are attending the University of Seattle. "

"Hello, its nice to meet all of you." All of a sudden I was tackled by Alice, little pixie and bundle of energy is what she was.

"Oh, my God we are going to be like the best of friends and you and Edward just look perfect for each other."

I was getting ready to contradict that statement when Edward spoke for me, "Alice, I just met Bella today and not under the best of circumstances."

"But Edward, I KNOW the two of you are going to be together." Turning to me she says, "You see Bella I get these feelings, its best to listen to my feelings cause they always come true, both the good and bad and one of my feelings was that the two of ya'll are soul mates, you are meant for each other."

"Alice! Don't overwhelm her. She just got here."

"No Edward, its fine. I think we will be great friends as well Alice," I said with a smile.

"See Edward, I'm always right."

The rest of the family just stood there smiling at me, well all except for Rose. I was so worn out that I was having trouble standing. Edward and Alice both seemed to since this and quickly excused themselves and me. I wobbled my way up the stairs and was so out of it I didn't even realize that Edward was leading me to his room and tucking me into bed.

EPOV

I could tell Bella was getting worn out so I quickly excused us and started carting her upstairs. Before we even reached the third floor she was so out of it I was almost carrying her. Alice wanted to debate over which room to put her in but I knew she was comfortable in my room and I would gladly take the couch to keep her near me.

Sometime in the night I was awakened to the sounds of Bella's voice. I thought she was talking to me but after approaching the bed I could see that she was still clearly asleep. She must have sensed my presence because when I leaned over the bed her hand came up and pulled me into the bed beside her.

At first I lay perfectly still but after her arms twisted around me, her head on my shoulder and her sweet breath on my neck I grew more comfortable, wrapping my own arms around her, laying my head on hers. We fell asleep this way, in comfortable bliss. I never thought myself one of those people who would enjoy, no love, having somebody sleeping beside them. I have always been comfortable with my solitary life but Bella seems to have wormed her way into my life, easily and fully.


	4. A Whole Heap of Trouble

RPOV

I could not understand how that little thing wormed her way into our lives. Edward never lets any one in. Edward was the first of us to be adopted, the rest of us came along after, but he never told any of us his story. I don't think that he has told her his story, yet, but I felt for sure he will.

The way he looked at her… you could tell that they had fallen quickly for each other. She seemed to be a nice girl but we didn't really know anything about her. I knew we went to school with each other for awhile and that Edward and Alice are in the same grade as Bella. We also know that she is the chiefs daughter but other than that we are just out of luck. Maybe when she wakes up she can give us more information.

You know what? Now that I think about it why hasn't she asked to use the phone to call home? Most people want to call home and let people know that they are okay when they don't make it home okay. This just gets weirder and weirder.

BPOV

When I woke up I found myself wrapped in Edwards embrace. I pulled out my cell phone, sent a quick text to Jacob to let him know I was okay, and then closed my eyes again. Sometime later I was awoken to the sound of voices over my head. When I looked up I saw Rosalie standing over the bed with an angry and confused look on her face.

"Ah, she wakes. I have some questions for you, but first we need to get you dressed. Come with me."

And with that she turned on her heel and left. I glanced at Edward, saw him nod his head and followed after her.


	5. Breakdown

Ch5

BPOV

Following Rose to her room seemed like a very bad idea. I don't know what I was in for but I knew whatever it was couldn't be good. When we finally got there she pointed to a seat and walked off towards her closet. When she came back she was carrying an arm load of products and had Alice in tow loaded down with clothes. I don't know why Alice was in Rose's closet but whatever they had in mind having them gang up on me only meant twice the torture.

"So Bella, you didn't get a chance to really talk last night. Rose and I will do all the work so why don't you provide the conversation. Tell us about yourself."

"Well I use to live in Phoenix with my mom. I moved here about three years ago to allow her and her new husband who is a minor league baseball player to travel. I finished high school here and attend the University of Seattle. I am currently working on getting my masters in English. I have a friend in La Push, Jacob Black, that I visit often. He was actually who I was on my way home from seeing last night when I got in the accident. I don't really remember much except for the cold, struggling and finally Edward pulling me out."

"What about the rest of your family, dad, anyone else, how often do you see your mom things like that."

"I don't talk about my dad. Period. No other family except my mom and her new husband."

"Well who'd you move in with three years ago when you came up here?"

"Another closed subject. There is something you must understand about me. I have been through some rough times and the only person alive who knows the extent of it is Jacob. Jacob is a fiercely loyal friend so if you think you can get something out of him then you are out of luck."

"Bella, I understand going through rough times. If I tell you my story, which I tell no-one, will you be willing to tell me yours?"

"To be honest I don't know Rose. Out of all of your family I believe Edward deserves to hear the truth about me first. To be quite honest though I'm really ready to go home and go back to my life. Please do not misunderstand me, I appreciate everything your family has done for me, especially for the things half your family don't realize you've done but it is not right for me to intrude on your family any longer."

I turned to leave when I felt a hand on my arm, "Bella, please don't leave. I know I came off a little harsh but you don't understand the changes you have wrought on my brother, hell, my family in the short amount of time you have been here. Please don't leave."

With tears running down my face I mumbled a quick goodbye and ran out the doors. When I got outside Alice was there with a car already running. The passenger door was open and while I didn't want to intrude any longer I knew it was my only escape. When I got in the car Alice revved the engine and took off down the driveway. Looking in the rearview mirror I saw Edward run out the door, a broken hearted look on his face. I cried the whole way to my house.

APOV

I didn't understand why Bella needed to leave but I already had the car running waiting on her. I knew my way to her house because I was over there a few times to drop people off for study groups but I was hoping she would let me in.

When we got to her house there was no other cars in the drive. I asked her where her father was and she just bawled harder. She got out of my car, slammed the door, ran to her door and quickly closed it behind her. I knew her dad had gone on vacation but that was like over a month ago, he should have been home by now right?

This was something I needed to look into.


	6. Running Away

Ch 6

BPOV

They had to stay away. I knew they would look into what was going on in my home life, why nobody seemed to care that I had been missing. All I had to do was keep them away for a few more weeks then I would be in a whole different state, half way around the country. I was going to the south and I knew all of them were staying in the north. They were a close knit family and would hate to be that far away from each other.

I on the other hand didn't have anyone, making moving and leaving behind everything so much easier. The only one who would come even close to missing me would be Jacob, but hopefully this separation will show him that I'm not good enough for him. We have known each other for years and have been the best of friends but he wants so much more than I am capable or willing to give anyone as of right now.

Sadly enough it seems that Edward has been able to worm his way into my heart, him and the little pixie. I know Rose was trying to be helpful but my secret stays close to my heart. I know I said Jacob knew all of my story but the truth is half of what he knows isn't even the truth. That boy is just so persistent that I had to come up with something in order to get him off my back. Every time I went over to his house he would ask me questions and every time I had to tell him no until it just got to be too much. Hopefully I have cried enough to sleep through the day. I am moving to the south to finish of my masters in a couple of days so I need to finish packing what little I have. I know the Cullens will be surprised if they come back this way here in a few days and my house is empty. I can only pray that they don't come back until after I have already moved. Jacob thinks I'm leaving in a couple weeks so even he will be surprised; he even thinks I am moving some where closer than where I am actually going.

APOV

I headed over to La Push to ask Jacob about Bella. I know what she said about him being fiercly loyal but I have a way with people and getting them to talk.

"Jacob Black? Hi, this is Alice Cullen. Bella Swan was over at my house yesterday after my brother rescued her from the river. She left my house in a rush yesterday in tears. She seemed to be very upset about whatever is going on at her house and I was wondering if you could tell me what was going on? I am really concerned about her, as is the rest of my family, and we were wondering if there was anything we could do to help."

"Look, what little she has told me is a big fat lie. I know she thinks she has me fooled but every word that slips out of her mouth about her home life is a lie. I don't know what is going on and I've been trying to figure it out since she moved here. All I do know is that she will be moving her in a couple weeks. To where I don't know and the time frame is probably off as well. She tries to protect people but hiding her life, not realizing how it effects those that care about her. If you can get her to talk, be my guest and let me know what she says. If it's a lie then she will fiddle with her hair or move it in front of her face like a curtain, that's all I can tell you."

"Thanks Jacob."

Well, Bella can't move. My brother has fallen in love with her and so has the rest of my family so we will just have to see about that. I guess I need to head over to her house and see if I can talk some sense into this child.

A/N Ok, so I am kind of torn on this story. I have known where I want it to go but I've fallen out of it. I really don't know what to do so I was hoping I could get some feedback on this story. If ya'll want me to continue this let me know. If I don't get any feedback then I will post one more chapter to answer any questions that may have come up. I'm not one to let someone else finish my stories for me so it's up to the readers to decide.


	7. Finding the Truth

A/N Ok, so I finally got back into a writing mood. Sorry it took so long but I have not given up on any of my stories, even though I was tempted to on this one.

Ch 7

EPOV

Seeing Bella run out of the house without saying goodbye about broke my heart. I did not even know that a person could fall in love so quickly. I went to Roses room only to find here sitting on her bed staring off into space.

"What did you tell her Rose? Why'd she run away like that?"

"That's the thing Edward I didn't tell her anything. We were talking about her family and I asked her about her dad, she said it was a closed subject. So I asked her if she would tell her story if I told mine and with that she decided to leave. I tried to stop her but she just started to cry and ran out the door."

"Well, I am going to her house to check on her. If she was that upset then she shouldn't be by herself."

I quickly ran out the door and into my Volvo. I noticed that my sister's car was gone so she must have been the one to drive her home. Funny, when I reached her house my sisters car was not there and I did not pass her on my way her so she must have traveled to La Push, but why.

I jumped out of my car and went to knock on the door hearing things being banged around almost as if she was packing. But why would she be packing? It was the middle of the school year and the only family she had that any of us knew of was her mom in Florida.

Oh hell no! She was not moving to Florida when I just met her. She was refusing to answer the door; either that or she was in such a mood that she could not hear the door. I looked around and saw the tree that went right to a second story window. I quickly climbed up and out onto a limb. When I looked in the window, I saw I was staring right into Bella's room. She had her back to me so I reached out and knocked on the window. With a start, she turned around and stared at me. I made a motion for her to go down stairs and let me in and with a quick jerk of her head she started down stairs.

I met her at the door and she looked pissed but like she had been crying her eyes out. In fact, I could still see tears in her eyes.

"What do you want Cullen?"

Well I certainly was not expecting that kind of response.

"I just wanted to check on you. You ran out of the house so fast I was worried about you."

"Well I don't need people worrying over me. I have not had someone worry over me in a long time and I know how to take care of myself. Thank you for your concern but I'm a little busy right now so if you don't mind…"

With that, she was trying to shut the door on me. I was not letting it go at that.

"You mean since your dad went on vacation. Where is he anyways? No one's seen him in a while and it's not like him to just disappear."

She looked so pissed in that moment.

"Don't you dare talk about my dad that way? He would never shirk his duties. You want the truth. Huh? Do you Cullen? Well fine then, step right in and I'll tell you the whole story so you and the rest of this town can leave me the hell alone."

I quickly stepped in before she changed her mind. She might be mad but she was at least going to open up and I would take her wrath just so I could try to figure out the enigma that is Bella.

What she told me shocked me into silence. When she was through she collapsed onto me crying and I just held on to her hoping we could weather this storm together.


End file.
